Galenistari
by JinaFR
Summary: Traduction. Suite de Mortel et Pourtant Immortel. Harry est de retour dans le Monde Magique. EN PAUSE CAR JE N'AI PAS REÇU LA SUITE DE L'AUTEUR.


**GALENISTARI.**

**Disclaimer**: rien ne m'appartient. Le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartient à J. et ses ayants- droits et le monde du _Seigneur des Anneaux _appartient à J.R. et ses ayants-droits. Cette histoire appartient à **Satans Angel Pyro **et moi je ne possède que la traduction. Ni l'auteur ni moi gagnons de l'argent pour l'histoire. Ce disclaimer vaut pour toute l'histoire, je ne l'écrirais pas au début de chaque chapitre.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**N/C** : note de la correctrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Suite de Mortel et pourtant Immortel. Il est conseillé de le lire, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, avant de commencer Galenistari.**

* * *

**N/T très importante:** l'auteur de cette histoire l'a enlevé de ce site, je lui ai envoyé un message pour savoir si elle pouvait m'envoyer Galenistari et sa suite non-finie pour que je continue à la traduire. J'attend la réponse et je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'elle me dira, attendez-vous au pire on sait jamais c'est peut-être le dernier chapitre que je pourrais traduire

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Harry arriva avec précision là où il l'avait voulu, c'est-à-dire dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur où se trouvait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

C'était la première fois, depuis un moment, qu'il était nerveux. Pas sur le fait d'être ici mais de savoir si Ron, Hermione et les autres allaient croire l'excuse 'j'avais besoin des vacances'.

Il poussa ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez. Arda ! Comment avait-il réussi à ne pas les jeter contre un mur jusqu'à maintenant le dépassait.

« Je dois arrêter d'utiliser le langage de la Terre du Milieu. » se dit-il sévèrement.

Il se disait ceci car il avait bien passé... plusieurs mois sur la Terre du Milieu où il avait pris connaissance de son héritage de Demi Elfe. Étant des deux mondes, sur la Terre du Milieu il était un elfe mais sur Terre il était humain, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait choisi un ou l'autre.

Il allait être difficile de cacher la part elfique en lui.

Il respira profondément pour se détendre, fit un pas et faillit tomber la tête la première. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la fluidité des mouvements elfiques qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il était de nouveau humain. Il se redressa et recommença.

Cette fois-ci, il réussit à marcher normalement pour un humain jusqu'à l'entrée arrière de l'auberge, poussa la porte et entra.

L'auberge n'avait pas changé bien que Harry ne se soit pas senti aussi confortable qu'il aurait été avant.

La salle commune était pleine de fumée comme d'habitude, les gens du coin et les clients étaient assis autour des tables et au bar.

Ce n'était pas l'un des bars les plus propres où il ait jamais mis les pieds mais ce n'était pas le pire non plus alors qu'il se souvenait de la Tête de Sanglier l'année dernière. Des lanternes se balançaient, accrochées sur le mur, certaines avaient des vitres cassées. Les fenêtres donnant sur Londres et le Chemin de Traverse étaient couvertes de saleté et sur certaines d'elles étaient dessinées des petits personnages par des petits enfants attendant une glace ou une boisson.

Il y avait plusieurs photos accrochées sur le mur, les personnes à l'intérieur, suivant la mode sorcière, étaient en train de faire coucou et sourire aux personnes dans le pub.

Harry se fraya un chemin dans la foule et arriva jusqu'au bar. Il posa sa malle par terre, près de lui pendant que Tom, l'aubergiste s'approcha précipitamment.

« Ah, Harry Potter, je suppose que vous voulez votre chambre. » dit-il d'une voix amicale et légèrement rauque. Harry sourit et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Oui s'il vous plait. » Il a dit.

« Voilà. Chambre n°16, dernier étage, en haut des escaliers. C'est un grenier, j'en suis désolé mais c'est confortable. Vous avez réservé très tard. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Tom. » assura Harry à l'aubergiste inquiet. Il lui prit les clefs. « Je payerais la facture le premier septembre. » Il se retourna et prit le bout de sa valise se préparant à la traîner jusqu'au troisième étage.

Harry tira sa valise jusqu'au deuxième étage et s'avança vers une porte où était inscrit 16 dessus. « Je pensais qu'il avait dit le grenier. C'est la chambre de la dernière fois. »

La clef glissa parfaitement dans la serrure, Harry la tourna, il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvra sur un escalier en bois montant vers le grenier. Harry sourit joyeusement. Cela allait être intéressant.

Harry traîna sa valise en haut des derniers escaliers et rentra dans le grenier. Le plafond était assez bas et incliné des deux côtés. Comme Tom l'avait indiqué, le grenier était en bon état, aucune toile d'araignée ou moutons de poussière. C'était bien éclairé avec quatre lucarnes et plusieurs lanternes s'allumèrent quand il entra. Les escaliers se situaient complètement à gauche de la salle et de l'autre côté complètement à droite se trouvait le lit couvert des draps habituels. Le plancher était en bois poli bien qu'il ait plusieurs jets (**N/T:** je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne définition dans mon dico) mal adaptés autour de la salle. Sur le côté du lit était installé un bureau au point où il était presque trop bas pour se tenir debout. Le long de chaque côté, les parties les plus basses de la chambre étaient enfermées dans une boîte (**N/T:** cette phrase entière me pose encore des problèmes de traduction, j'ai l'impression d'avoir traduit n'importe comment!) et une grande chaise était placé dans un coin. Quelques combles étaient sur le plafond bien que Harry admit qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi raffinés que ceux de Fondcombe.

Un bruit de grattement se fit entendre d'une des lucarnes et Harry l'ouvra pour laisser entrer Hedwige qui avait amené le courrier à Ron.

_Harry,_

_On vient juste d'arriver. Et toi, tu es déjà là ? Quand tu arriveras, nous serons dans les chambres 10 à 15, maman et papa sont dans la dix, moi et les jumeaux dans la 11, Mione et Gin sont dans la 12, Bill et Charlie sont dans la 13, Remus et Fol'Oeil dans la 14, (pauvre Remus) et Tonks est dans 15._

_Ron._

Rien d'étonnant à ce que la moitié des chambres étaient réservées, Attention les Weasley arrivent. Harry ria fort alors qu'on entendait un hurlement en bas suivi d'un cri. « MAMAN! FRED ET GEORGE ONT TRANSFORMÉ HERMIONE EN CANARI! » Ceci fut suivi par un très fort « Balance ! »

Ouais les Weasley étaient certainement une force à reconnaître.

Harry se leva et descendit nerveusement les escaliers, en faisant plus de bruit qu'il ne le pensait car Mme Weasley dit alors, « Maintenant regardez ce que vous avez fait, vous avez ennuyé le voisin en haut. » Harry ouvra doucement la porte en bas des escaliers et regarda autour.

Il y eut silence car les Weasley et Hermione s'attendaient à ce que la personne crie et puis...

« HARRY! » hurlèrent Ron et Hermione simultanément, avant de courir et de l'étreindre très fort.

« Où étais-tu? » demanda Hermione.

« Heu... J'avais besoin de vacances. » répondit Harry avec précaution.

« Et bien la prochaine fois préviens nous avant de partir mon pote. » indiqua Ron tout en aidant Harry à se remettre sur pieds.

Harry secoua la tête un peu pour arrêter de voir des étoiles flotter tout autour. C'était bizarre avec ses cheveux plus courts.

'Première chose à faire sur ma liste, laisser mes cheveux pousser!'

« Harry mon petit » parla Mme Weasley d'un ton rassurant, « s'il y a un sujet sur lequel tu voudrais nous parler et bien... » Elle se référait à la mort de Sirius mais cela ne le faisait plus souffrir comme avant.

« Je vais bien, merci. » dit Harry avec un sourire sur son visage, ses yeux verts scintillants.

Mme Weasley n'avait pas l'air tout à fait convaincue mais le sourire de Harry sembla la rassurer un peu.

Le hall était silencieux ; personne ne savait quoi dire.

« Et bien, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre le dîner. Je nous ai réservés une salle au fond ainsi ce ne sera pas si occupé. » dit Mme Weasley, sa nature maternelle reprenant le dessus.

« Je vous rejoindrais en bas » répondit Harry.

« Très bien. Ginny pourrais-tu le dire à Tonks, Fol'Oeil et Remus. » dit-elle en montrant les chambres 14 et 15.

Harry monta légèrement les escaliers. Cela devenait de plus en plus facile d'incorporer des mouvements elfiques à sa forme humaine. Il prit un pull-over au cas où le temps se refroidirait et un peu d'argent.

Il descendit les escaliers, ses pas faisant écho contre le plafond et les murs. ' J'ai besoin de travailler mon agilité, les Rôdeurs y arrivent pourquoi pas moi ?' pensa-t-il alors qu'il se tournait pour fermer la salle.

« Harry? » entendit-il de la voix familière de Remus Lupin derrière lui bien qu'elle paraissait légèrement plus ancienne.

Harry se tourna pour regarder Remus. « Oui, c'est moi. » répondit-il.

Remus ne semblait pas aller bien du tout. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la dernière pleine lune mais il devina que c'était seulement il y a quelques jours. Il nota également que Remus avait l'air plus vieux.

' La mort de Sirius l'avait apparemment frappé de plein fouet'

« Tu nous rejoins pour le dîner? » demanda Harry cassant le silence. Remus inclina seulement la tête regardant Harry de haut en bas, s'arrêta pour penser pendant une seconde et puis descendit.

' Non! J'ai oublié pour Remus! Il sait que quelque chose est différent. C'est ses sens animaliers.' paniqua légèrement Harry. ' Je vais devoir faire attention.' Pensa-t-il avant de suivre Remus en bas.

* * *

Mercredi 01 juillet 2009

**N/A** : Galenistari signifie le Sorcier Vert.

Abonnez-vous à mon groupe msn pour cette histoire et elle viendra plus rapidement. YAY !!!

**N/T** : je sais, ça fait très très longtemps mais je m'y suis remise. Je suis désolée pour toute cette attente. En revenant sur ce site, j'ai découvert que mon forum marchait! Ca va faire un an que je n'ai pas regarder donc faite un petit tour pour voir si vous pouvez aider, merci!! Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé au site TWWO, je ne suis vraiment au courant de rien.

Je recherche un/e bêta qui s'y connaît en orthographe et en terme britannique pour HP et SDA.

**Harcelez-moi de messages si l'attente est trop longue la prochaine fois. Allez sur mon profil, j'ai une question (si j'ai réussi à la mettre) à propos de mes histoires, merci.**


End file.
